1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and printing method which can feed paper sheets from a manual feed tray.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer is often provided with not only a cassette tray but also a manual feed tray as a paper feed unit which feeds paper sheets. The user can use this manual feed tray to easily print on a variety of paper sheets. However, this requires a setting operation for allowing the image forming apparatus to recognize a paper size to be set for the manual feed tray. Unless this setting operation is performed appropriately, a paper sheet cannot be printed appropriately (a so-called miscopy). If, for example, the set paper size is different from the set document size, a detection error is generated in the paper length, resulting in the occurrence of a paper jam. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-52799 describes a method of image formation corresponding to the size of manual feed paper.
For example, as a method of designating the paper size of the manual feed tray in copying, a method of making the user designate the manual feed paper size used from a plurality of paper size keys provided on an operation panel is available. However, in this method, all paper sizes supported by the image forming apparatus are displayed on the operation panel as paper size keys, so a large number of options for the paper size are used, thus degrading the user convenience.